


You Only Live Once

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Banter, Blood and Gore, Corruption, Enemies, Evil, Fear of Death, Grief/Mourning, Mass Murder, Mocking, Plot Twists, Rivalry, Shock, worst case scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Google's secondary objective is to destroy mankind. He never accounted for the idea of someone beating him to it.





	You Only Live Once

He’d once thought he would gain pleasure from this, but all he could register was the fact that Edward—his Edward, his best friend—lay in ruins. His face was almost unrecognizable, an oozing mass of tattered flesh and broken bone cracked by the edge of a blunt object coming down again and again and again. Google could pinpoint every point of impact even through the tears that threatened as he knelt by his side, laying one hand over what was left of his forehead and the other over his still heart.

“E—” His voice box cracked with static and he took a hurried breath, tearing his eyes away, but the rest of the meeting room scene was just as grisly.

Mr. Trimmer stared vacantly upward, twitching fractionally every so often against the leg of a chair that had gouged through his chest and pinned him to the tabletop. As usual, Yandere wasn’t far, his red hair an even deeper red, a puddle of it emerging on the floor under the shards of the katana buried in his open skull.

Edgar was slumped in his seat, hat low over his eyes; it looked almost as if he were asleep, but the crooked angle of his bowed head and the pale edge of bone protruding from his neck assured Google otherwise. Silver Shepherd, shockingly, had survived the longest and fought the hardest. It showed. His mask was sopping wet, the stains vivid against the blank white template unable to contain the dark, slippery fluids that were spilling from his mouth and his ravaged eye sockets. There was a gaping hole in his chest, faintly smoking, that Google couldn’t bring himself to inspect any closer.

“What d’you think?” the voice he’d come to dread questioned from the doorway. “Of your masterpiece?”

“This…is not  _mine_ ,” Google hissed through a tight throat, hand tightening over Edward’s forehead. “This was not me…”

Bing laughed at that, scuffing one shoe at the carpet as he waved a dripping hand. “Might as well’ve been, Google. This is what you always said you wanted! This is what you’ve been planning since you were born— _really_  born. I just beat you to the punch!” With an eager two steps forward, he leaned out. “How’s it feel to have another search engine do your job first? And do it better?! It feels totally  _awesome_  for me, man! I haven’t had this much fun since—well, ever!”

Google’s core flared. “The elders. They will stop you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I didn’t forget about ’em,” the younger Ego sighed, though his smile still lingered around the corners of his lips. “I know what you’re gonna say: Dark, Wilford, the Host, and the King? I’ve got pretty bad odds. Guess I’ll die. But that doesn’t really matter, y’know? I’ll die happy cos I got what I wanted!”

“You—”

“No, no.  _You_.” Google blinked, uncomprehending, and Bing’s grin reemerged. “You, old bot. I beat  _you_. I get what you thought you always wanted, and I finally get to give you back everything you gave me.”

At that Google came to his feet, processors spilling cold warnings down his spine as the other kicked up his skateboard and took it into his hands, idly spinning at one of its blood-crusted wheels. “Bashed in the doctor’s head with this one,” he informed him slyly. “Man, if you could’ve heard how he screamed, I’ll bet you would’ve gotten off on it after all; it was that good. Now I get to see if you scream like all of they did!”

“I am not human,” Google spat.

“Aw, really? That’s weird! My sensors are registering one!” Tutting in mock disappointment, Bing skipped lightly over the bodies between them, amber eyes sparking red. “Let’s not inform HQ this time.”


End file.
